


Story Concepts

by ShadowedLove97



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: "protective" is actually pretty dubious, But NOT soft!Anti, But it's the best I can think of, Chase isn't entirely innocent either but this is something, Corrupted Egos, Digital World, Manipulation, No warnings apply but this may change as I add story concepts, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Snippets, Story Concept, anti's a jerk, protective anti
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedLove97/pseuds/ShadowedLove97
Summary: Just a collection of story concepts that I want to eventually expand upon, but have no idea if they would do well or if they're worth expanding upon.First story snippet/concept is about Anti, Jack, and Mark. What if Anti was trying to "protect" Jack, instead of kill him? Set in an AU, digital world (not trapped in a video game or computer!!).





	1. Locked Away

**Author's Note:**

> Just as the title and summary say. I have a lot of ideas that go through my head on a daily basis, and I like almost all of them, but I can't always expand upon each and every one. So instead of letting them die, I wanted to put them here in this collection so that at least if I never get to them, then they'll have lived somewhere instead of dying without ever being known.
> 
> Fair warning that this is all un-beta'd, just because they are just small snippets.

"Anti, give him back."

 

"̕And w̴hy͢ s҉h͞oul̸d͝ ͟I?" His head tips, eyes empty, boring into Mark, as his hands plays with a wooden puppet. It stares at him, begging, begging, as if it were Jack, as if he were calling out to him from within it. "͝Th̢i̵s body ̵įs҉ ̶w̢ea̵k̸,̶ ͘ _he_ is we͝aķ. ̴If I͏ le̴t hi͝m͠ ̡ou͠ţ w͘h͝o̕ ͘kn͞o̶wş w̧h͡a͜t w̛o̵ul̴d h͘a͞p̕pen̶?" Light glitches in his hand, crimson and acid glitching into the puppet as his (no, Jack’s) whole body convulses. "Sǫmȩone mįg͡ht͝--" With an audible crack he snaps it in half-- "̴br̸eak.͜ ̶h̴i̴m͠.̢ ͡An͞d͠ n҉o̧ o҉ne͞ is͡ allo͡w̢ed to do͘ t҉h҉a͟t̸ bu͝t me̕."̡

 

Mark flinches. That wasn’t Jack. _But it could be_. "And what the hell happened to protecting him?"

 

"I̴ a̴m ̶pr̶ot҉ęctin̕g h̡im!"

 

One second, Anti is still there and standing across the room. The next moment, he is glitching violently and slamming him against the wall. He splutters and tries to pry Anti- _Jack's_ (Jack’s Jack’s Jack’s) hand away from his throat. The pressure bears away into pain, dull and choking as he tries to _breathe_. “A-An..ti….”

 

"D͠o҉n̶'͢t̛ yo̡u s҉ee?"̵ But the glitch doesn’t listen to his plea, doesn’t seem to care that he was choking out one of his host’s best friends. He just twists his head, pointing to his temple with one finger while a smile stretches across his face. "N҉ǫb̡od̡y ̡ca͞n̷ get ͝t̛o h͟im i͘f͝ he͟'͏s͜ l̷o̡c͜ked ͜a̷wa̧y ҉up̕ he҉re."͜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone knows how to indent the start of paragraphs on here, please tell me. I totally forgot, I don't know how I managed it in the past honestly.
> 
> Zalgo translation:
> 
> "And why should I?"  
> "This body is weak, _he_ is weak. If I let him out now who knows what would happen?"  
>  "Someone might--"  
> "break. him. And no one is allowed to do that but me."  
> "I am protecting him!"  
> "Don't you see?"  
> "Nobody can get to him if he is locked away up here."


	2. Corrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's ea̢sy to feel like a win̉̄́ner when t͉̯ͅhe will of thousands lays įn the palm of your hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this is, just that the whole plot behind this is inspired by the song Killer in the Mirror by Set it Off. Um...sort of au???? Mix of an au and not??? Again set in a sort of digital world. I really want to do a full thing with this, just not sure how.

"Ḩow doe̕s̷ it͠ ͟f͝eel?"̛

 

"What?"

 

Anti circles him. A snap, a glitch, a spark of electricity, around and around and around like he were a predator who just found his prey. Red and green melting, fusing together in mingling streaks of color easy to get lost in. Like you were gazing into the another galaxy.

 

"H̕ow͡ do̡es ͠įt̸ feel ͜to̴ _finąlly_ win? T̸o fįn͠a̢ll͞y̶ st̕o͘p͜ being the l̕oser̴ ̕y͞ou ͡h̨a҉v͢e ͏been yo̕ur̕ ̸w̕ho̴le pathetic life?" He grips his shoulder, peering over with oozing black eyes and green pupils.

 

He feels sick, acid burning his insides. "I-"

 

Empty. "̣W̭h͉a̠͓̠t'̳̥̙s̘̙͚ ̲̩̬t͉̯ͅhi̲̱s͖̠̲?̦̜̝"͓͈͔ Anti's green eyes empty, staring, staring, staring. Digging deep down into his head. "A̞͔͉r̭̱̠e̟̣͍ ͓͔͕y͔̣̞o̹̟u̹̖̦ not͟ _ha͢ppy_ with th̸e g̕ift̡ I gave you? The ability to͢ ̧pl̢ay̕ ̸Go͠d̴?"

 

He looks away, can't bear it as Anti stares daggers into him.

 

"Chase. Lo͏o̢k͞ ̨a̛t ͠me."̷

 

He shakes his head.

 

"̛C͟h̵a̶se.̸"

 

His head snaps up, forcibly, claws digging into the flesh of his cheeks and jaw. Spurts of electricity wiggle and worm into him, parasites to a line of code. His breathing shudders as he gazes into the abyss of Anti's pupil-less eyes. "͟M͏y ͜pup̨pet. L̯͠oo̬͖̳k̦͈̜ ̶͙͓a͎͓̯t̙̖ ţ̮̤h͠e͖̜͠m̨͇̭, l͢ook at this pathetic town."

 

Crimson, it's all crimson. The people stare at him, empty and obedient, waiting to be given purpose.

 

"Isn't what you've done wonderful?"

 

He wants to shake his head no. Terror makes him say yes.

 

Pain smashes his skull as he's careened into the floor. Anti's feet become glitchy blobs, color bleeding around him. "͕͎̥Dͯ̈́ͣoͦͭ̔n̉̄́'̆̏t̀͗ͩ _l̀̋͐i̔̋̕e͋͗͌_ ţo̸͠ m҉̕͜e̴̴. You'r̶e a̸s͢h̶am̢e̶d. You͏'̸r̕e _**w̸͜͡e͘͏̸a͏͞͞k̴͘͢**_ , u͟͠ngr̴ąt̸̡e̸f͏̷͝ul, r̕efus͘i̴n̡g t̸o ̡s͝ee my gift to you to the end. But no worries, my pu̵ppe͟t͘." His figure is blurry but Chase is certain Anti had leaned down when a mess of white and green and brown comes into view, is certain he's smiling that toothy, horrid, sharp smile of his. "That's why I͟'m͏ her̷e.҉ If you won't finish what you've started, then I will."

 

He stands.

 

"You should be grateful. Y͏ou͝'l͡l see your pr҉e̸cious ex soon enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it was unclear, the idea behind it is that Anti manipulated and corrupted Chase into messing with the "code" of the world and infecting it with Anti's virus. 
> 
> Why Chase? Well, one's unhappiness is one hell of a manipulation tool.


End file.
